What happened?
by Chujitsuna hana
Summary: The hetalia members have been turned in to chibis And now are staying at Americas' house with the 50. Oh god. but one quetion is on their minds: who did this to them? T for swearing
1. CHAPTER 1

Hana: welcome one and all to a new story I like to call 'what happened'.

Hitsu-chan: Hey, what happened to the other story for Hetalia songs?

Hana: well..., I was going to post it, but...* looks down*

Hitsu-chan: but what?

Hana: I lost my flash drive. T.T

Hitsu-chan: *face palms* uuuugh.

Hana: I had typed for four day's too.

Hitsu-chan: four days? Man you're slow.*giggling*

Hana: HEY! I WAS TYPING TWO STORYS AT ONCE!

Hitsu-chan: ok whatever you say.*smug grin*

Koi-kun: *comes from nowhere* chujitsuna hana does not own hetalia

**RE-DONE 5/20/12**

A shady character creped in the shadow of the night. The person climbed up a tree, and jumped on the roof of the house and made their way to the cracked window. The person creped over to their sleeping victim, and poured a green liquid into their mouth. When they saw the liquid was down the sleeping person throat they made their way out the window. Chuckling's they made their way down the street.

America was sleeping peacefully in his bed, until he felt something jump up and down on his stomach. He didn't hear what England had said, so he sat up put his glasses on and looked at England. He was a bit shocked to see a small or should I say chibis England, and Canada standing there. "Finally, you woke up you git. We've been standing here for an Hour." England grumbled at America.

America stared blankly at them for a moment. Then he started to laugh. "Ah ha ha ha, w-what happened to you two? d-did one of you spells fail again England?" America held his gut. Canada gave a sigh and England hit America over the head with one of his spell-books "This isn't funny, someone stole one of my aging potions and turned me and Canad- wait were is Canada? He was just here."

America rubbed his head "Dude he's here." he points to the tiny thing on his head. "Help, I'm scared" Canada shivered. "America, gets him of your head, and get dressed so we can discuss this issue." "Aw, I bet it's fun up there." he took Canada of his head, got off the bed walked to his closet and got dressed. ~ A few moments later.

"All right dude, now what were you talking about" America asked picking England up and putting him on the couch. England crossed his arms and closed his eyes

"Well as I said before, someone stole one of my aging potions and turned me and Canada into children. But I don't know who stole it."

"Have there been any calls from the others about this happening to them"

"No, I think it's just Canada and I." England said that just in time for the phone to ring. He pick it up and answered it. "Hello?" "_IS THIS SOME KIND OF JOKE.!" _said a loud voice from the other end of the phone. "Um... who is this?" England asked "_WHO IS THIS? DIDN'T YOU READ THE ID? IT'S CHINA, ARU!" _England held the phone away from his ear so Chinas' yelling wouldn't bust his eardrum. then he held it to his ear "Well what do you want."

"I_ want to know why you turned Hong-Kong, and Japan in to chibis_?"

"I didn't turn them into chibis. Why do you think I did it?"

"_Well you're the only one who messes up magic_."  
>"I DO NOT, how you know it was me, wanker I'm not the only one that uses magic you know. There's Norway, Russia, heck even Sealand, but how do you know it's me?"<p>

"_Well, I have a hunch that it was you, or something you made that caused this to happen_." England paused at that; china had a very good hunch. "Well I wouldn't say that I caused it, but I admit it was one of my ageing potions but I didn't use it on anyone, someone stole it and did the same thing that happened to Hong-Kong, and japan to me and Canada." "

_Well, whatever the problem we are having a world meeting, some of the other nations got turned in to chibis too." _

England sighed "Ok, I'll tell America and Canada." Then he ended the conversation.

~ With china.

He puts the phone down, and then he turns around to look at his little two. Japan was in a panda costume, and Hong-Kong was in a tiger one. They weren't paying attention, the all of a sudden there were being death hugged by China. "KAWAII, ARU!" "HELP! I CANT BREATH" Japan cried for help "HELP, IT BURNS!" Hong-Kong also cried

~ Back with England.

He looked at the chair that America had been sitting in and found that he was not there, then he saw that Canada was not there too, but that was normal. So he got off the couch and walked to the other room to see America running around with his arms out and making plane noises. He also saw Canada on Americas' head, again teary eyed and screaming from fright.

England got Canada down off Americas head safely; the poor thing was still shaking. England told them about the world meeting in china. "But, didn't we just have one a week ago?" Canada explained "Yes, but china said this one was important. It turns out there are others that were turned into chibis by the mysterious person" England got off the couch once again. "Then why are we standing here sipping tea? we should be going to china" America said grabbing the two small counties "I've made a short cut so we can get there faster." America took the two outside and showed them a hole. Canada stood there looking blankly into the hole "um... America... what is this?" he asked, America laugh "ha ha ha ha, what does it look like!"

"It looks like... just a hole."

"Your right, it is a hole, but it's a hole to china!"

"You git! You can't dig a hole to china! To get to china from here you would have to go through the center of the earth, which is filled with molten lava! You would fry to death" England had that big red anime anger mark on his head. He was angry at Americas' stupidity "oh, that's why that guy didn't come back up" America replied "Well did you get him out?" Canada asked

"Well, I went down there but it got too hot, so I call the fire people and they went down there."

"Did_ they_ come back up?"

"No," America said simply, England face palmed

Hana: So... How do you like it so far?

England: hey why do I have to be a chibi when the wanker's normal size

Hana: * in a low evil voice*_ because when the time of the invasion comes you'll be helpless *_ insert evil laugh*

England and Canada: O_O what?

Hana: Oh, nothing for you to worry about * holds up sign saying: _All fan boys and fan girl are welcome_

Canada: What is that?

Hana: Nothing. *hides behind back*

Hitsu-chan and koi-kun: *comes from nowhere*: Review


	2. the mystery duo, and the sleepover

Hana: Hi…

Hitsuji-Chan: What's wrong? You're not you hyper self today

Hana: Nothing is wrong, I'm just sleepy, and I didn't get a lot of sleep last night.

Hitsuji-Chan: Why?

Hana: Ho one was home and I don't like to sleep in an empty house.

Hitsuji-Chan: Then go to sleep.

Hana: But *yawns* I don't want to.

Koinu-kun: *plays lullaby* just go to sleep. We'll do the rest.

Hana: Trader… *falls asleep*

Koinu-kun: Um… how do we do this?

Hitsuji-Chan: well usually all she does is blab.

Koinu-kun: Well, do an impression.

Hitsuji-chan: with pleasure. bla bla bla new *jumps and twirls* chappi bla bla bla *Dramatic hand in the air* what happened bla bla bla *points at reader* on to the chappi.

Koinu-kun *laughing* that's not funny, *straight face* Hana does not own hetalia

**RE-DONE 5/22/12**

* * *

><p>The chibi nation that are here:<br>England, Canada, Japan, Prussia, Italy, Russia, Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania, Hong-Kong, Romano, Ukraine,  
>normal nations that are here:<br>America, Poland, Austria, Spain, Hungary, Belarus, china, Germany, France

"Ok, we got three cars, six chibis will sit in the back seat of two of the three cars, and one normal nation will sit in the passenger seat. The remaining three will sit in the back seat of the blue car, so who driving?" China explained to the others. They were amazed at how fast he summed that up. America, Hungary, and Germanys hands went up, the six chibis randomly got in to the red and green cars, praying that America wouldn't get their car.

"Hey guys, I got an idea." America announced "let's make this more fun, I have three straws with blue, green and red on the end. If you get the green one you get the green car, if red the red car, if blue the blue car, ok?" They nodded Germany, and Hungary grabbed the straws, Hungary had the green straw, German had the blue and America got the red.

"Ok, now this draw is for the passenger seat" China, Austria, and Poland pulled out the straw Poland got Red, Austria got green, and china got blue.

"I feel bad for you Poland," China smirked.

Poland looked confused and scared. "Like Why, America can totally drive, right?"

"Sure he can."

America walked over to the red car; he opened the door and sat in the driver seat. "Let's see who I'll be driving." He looks back at his six terrified chibis. There was England, Canada, Prussia, Latvia, Japan, and Estonia.  
>"Oh, god."<br>"WHY!"  
>".GOING. TO. DIE!"<br>"What's going to happen?" asked Latvia, England patted his back. "Let's just say... There's going to be a lot of screaming." This made Latvia shake more.

Then Poland got in. "So are we ready?" he asked.

"Just about I'm just waiting for the signal."

~ With Hungary~

She had Italy, Romano, Ukraine, Russia, Lithuania, and Hong-Kong. Hungary put the keys in the ignition

"Ve~ I'm so happy we get Miss. Hungary." Italy said with his High voice.

"I'm just glad it wasn't that tomato bastard Spain."

Hungary turned around. "You watch your mouth young man."

"What? I'm 23. I'm old enough to say that."  
>" Not now you're not."<br>" fine." Romano slumped in the seat.

"I still think we should go to Russia's house, da?

"No." Hong-Kong said with his plan expression, which made the purple aura come back and made Russia start kol-ing again.  
>The Italy's, Lithuania, and Ukraine started to shiver.<p>

"This is going to be a long ride." muttered Austria

"It won't be so bad." Hungary assured him then the Italy's started to cry. "Probably…" Then she saw the signal and they were off.  
>~<p>

* * *

><p>Hana: I'm back from my nap!<p>

Hitsuji-Chan: finally.

Hana: What? How long was I out!

Hitsuji-Chan: Five hours, we tried to wake you up, by hitting pot and pans by your ear, we jumped on you etc. But you didn't move.

Hana: Wow I can really sleep. But any ways, sorry for the short chappi. I just thought the there should be a space between the last chap and the next ya know?

Hitsuji-Chan: Well if you done. Review.


	3. who gets which

Hana: Hi…

Hitsuji-Chan: What's wrong? You're not you hyper self today

Hana: Nothing is wrong, I'm just sleepy, and I didn't get a lot of sleep last night.

Hitsuji-Chan: Why?

Hana: Ho one was home and I don't like to sleep in an empty house.

Hitsuji-Chan: Then go to sleep.

Hana: But *yawns* I don't want to.

Koinu-kun: *plays lullaby* just go to sleep. We'll do the rest.

Hana: Trader… *falls asleep*

Koinu-kun: Um… how do we do this?

Hitsuji-Chan: well usually all she does is blab.

Koinu-kun: Well, do an impression.

Hitsuji-chan: with pleasure. bla bla bla new *jumps and twirls* chappi bla bla bla *Dramatic hand in the air* what happened bla bla bla *points at reader* on to the chappi.

Koinu-kun *laughing* that's not funny, *straight face* Hana does not own hetalia

**RE-DONE 5/22/12**

* * *

><p>The chibi nation that are here:<br>England, Canada, Japan, Prussia, Italy, Russia, Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania, Hong-Kong, Romano, Ukraine,  
>normal nations that are here:<br>America, Poland, Austria, Spain, Hungary, Belarus, china, Germany, France

"Ok, we got three cars, six chibis will sit in the back seat of two of the three cars, and one normal nation will sit in the passenger seat. The remaining three will sit in the back seat of the blue car, so who driving?" China explained to the others. They were amazed at how fast he summed that up. America, Hungary, and Germanys hands went up, the six chibis randomly got in to the red and green cars, praying that America wouldn't get their car.

"Hey guys, I got an idea." America announced "let's make this more fun, I have three straws with blue, green and red on the end. If you get the green one you get the green car, if red the red car, if blue the blue car, ok?" They nodded Germany, and Hungary grabbed the straws, Hungary had the green straw, German had the blue and America got the red.

"Ok, now this draw is for the passenger seat" China, Austria, and Poland pulled out the straw Poland got Red, Austria got green, and china got blue.

"I feel bad for you Poland," China smirked.

Poland looked confused and scared. "Like Why, America can totally drive, right?"

"Sure he can."

America walked over to the red car; he opened the door and sat in the driver seat. "Let's see who I'll be driving." He looks back at his six terrified chibis. There was England, Canada, Prussia, Latvia, Japan, and Estonia.  
>"Oh, god."<br>"WHY!"  
>".GOING. TO. DIE!"<br>"What's going to happen?" asked Latvia, England patted his back. "Let's just say... There's going to be a lot of screaming." This made Latvia shake more.

Then Poland got in. "So are we ready?" he asked.

"Just about I'm just waiting for the signal."

~ With Hungary~

She had Italy, Romano, Ukraine, Russia, Lithuania, and Hong-Kong. Hungary put the keys in the ignition

"Ve~ I'm so happy we get Miss. Hungary." Italy said with his High voice.

"I'm just glad it wasn't that tomato bastard Spain."

Hungary turned around. "You watch your mouth young man."

"What? I'm 23. I'm old enough to say that."  
>" Not now you're not."<br>" fine." Romano slumped in the seat.

"I still think we should go to Russia's house, da?

"No." Hong-Kong said with his plan expression, which made the purple aura come back and made Russia start kol-ing again.  
>The Italy's, Lithuania, and Ukraine started to shiver.<p>

"This is going to be a long ride." muttered Austria

"It won't be so bad." Hungary assured him then the Italy's started to cry. "Probably…" Then she saw the signal and they were off.  
>~<p>

* * *

><p>Hana: I'm back from my nap!<p>

Hitsuji-Chan: finally.

Hana: What? How long was I out!

Hitsuji-Chan: Five hours, we tried to wake you up, by hitting pot and pans by your ear, we jumped on you etc. But you didn't move.

Hana: Wow I can really sleep. But any ways, sorry for the short chappi. I just thought the there should be a space between the last chap and the next ya know?

Hitsuji-Chan: Well if you done. Review.


	4. the fifty kids part 1

Hitsuji-Chan: TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY? THAT'S CRAZY!

Hana: HaHaHa, that's what happens when I go out with my mom, with an iPod and have a notepad app. I type a lot.

Hitsuji-Chan: I have nothing to say.

Hana: well if you don't... ON TO THE CHAPPI!

Koinu-kun: Hana does not own hetalia.

**RE-DONE 5/22/12  
>posted 81/12**

After three hours of driving they finally made it to Americas' house. All The nations In Americas' car stumbled out.

England fell to the ground and hugged it "Oh, sweet land, how I've missed you."

Prussia kissed the ground, Poland couldn't stand straight, Japan was curled up in a ball on the floor of the back seat, Estonia and Latvia pucked in the bushes, Canada and America casually got out the car.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Canada asked helping England up

" I thought we were going to die! He was going to fast! He almost hit a car! Why are you affected by this? "England gasped.

"Well when France "fixed" my car it broke down. So America gave me rides. Oh don't let France touch your car, ever." The other cars pulled in a few minutes later.

"Jezz, you could have waited for us America." Hungary said exhaustedly.  
>"What wrong with <em>you<em> two?" America asked.

Austria fixed his glasses and smoothed out his cloths. "Three hours in a car with crying and screaming kid, you tell me what's wrong."

"It was only a question." America pulled out his phone and dialed a number. "Hey Virginia tell the others that we're outside." the others could hear a scream of excitement on the other end of the line. "HEY! EVERYONE YOU GET TO MEET THE FIFTY STATES."

Within minutes the front door opened, and fifty kids from ages three to seventeen filled the outside lawn. The other countries looked amazed  
>"How the h_ does America take care of all those kids." Romano asked with wide eyes.<br>" Isn't he a kid himself?" Italy added.

Lithuania walked over to the crowed of states.  
>"Hi everyone, long time no see." They all stopped there conversation and gazed at him.<p>

"Is that Mr. Lithuania?"

"It looks like him."

"But when did he get so small?"

"I don't know."

"HE'S SO CUTE!"

Then one of the girls picked him up. One poked his cheek, another rubbed his head, and Lithuania smiled, the jones girls where always nice to him. But then his smile went away when he saw Russia.

"You give Russia back Lithuania, da?" The girls looked down at Russia then at Lithuania, he was shaking.

"No." one answered  
>"You make him scared" another added. Russia frowned.<br>"Now, Now. That's no way to introduce you self." America said as he patted one of his girls on the head. "These are our guess. So I would like you to be nice, ok"  
>"ok." all the kids' said at the same time.<p>

~ After everyone introduced there selves it was time to show them around.

Italy, Romano, Germany and Spain went with the twins west Virginia, and east Virginia[1] France, Prussia, England, and Canada went with Delaware, with her big brother Pennsylvania spying on them, America asked him to keep an eye on France, and Prussia.[2] Ukraine, Russia, and Belarus went with new York. Japan, Hong Kong, and china went with North and south Carolina. Poland, Lithuania, Estonia, and Latvia went with Florida. Hungary and Austria went with Montana.

~ East and West Virginias' group

"This is the boys' group bathroom." East Virginia pointed to the door that said boys' bathroom. "You can go in if you like, we're not allowed in there though."

Germany and Spain nodded and waked in.  
>"WoooW, it's so big!" Italy shouted. "Of course it is. There are at least twenty boys that come in here at once." Romano hissed at his brother.<p>

Spain walked around the corner and saw a huge pool. "This is one big pool."

"That's not a pool." said a voice behind him.

Spain turned around and saw a little boy around the age of five. "It's not a pool, it a bathtub." Spain smiled at him " It's a big bathtub." the boy pointed at Spain "You talk funny, are you Mexico?" Spain had a few drops of sweat drops on his face

"No, I'm not Mexico, I'm Spain."

"Oh... I'm Utah!"

"Nice to meet you."

"D_it Spain where are you." Romano call.

"I'm over here." Spain called back.

Romano walked over to the two.  
>" Who is this?" he asked<br>"This is Utah. I just meet him a minute ago."

Romano examined Utah "He looks like you a little Spain."[3]

Spain looked back at the boy. "Well, now that you mention it he does."

"I don't like you." Utah said to Romano.

There was a red anger mark on Romano's' head. "Why you little-" Then they heard Italy call them.  
>"We got to go now, see you later Utah."<p>

Utah waved "Bye." Spain walked out the bathroom dragging Romano with him to meet Italy and Germany.

"You guys were in there for a long time. Is everything ok?" asked West Virginia

"Yup, everything fine, I just meet Utah." Spain let go of Romano

"The little brat." Romano mumbled. East Virginia patted Romano on the head,  
>" Oh, don't mind him, Utah can be annoying." his face got red.<p>

"Aww! You look like a tomato." She picked him up.  
>Italy taped West Virginias' leg<br>"Can you pick me up too?" He asked. she smiled

"Sure." she picked him up ant the two walked down the hall with Germany and Spain following.

Hana: Another chappi done. So about this: [ ] with numbers in them, here are the things.

[1]- About me typing East Virginia instead of just Virginia, I just like to call her that. Like East and West Virginia.

[2] The reason why Pennsylvania is spying on them is that America said that France and Prussia are pervs, and he thinks they might try to do something to Delaware because of her big air base (Which represents the breast, there almost the size of Ukraine. Almost.)

[3]- I made Utah look like Spain because; before Spain claimed the part of America that Utah is in.

Ok that's all for now. Until part two of "The fifty kids"

The fifty states: HAPPY BIRTH DAY UNCLE CANADA!


	5. The fifty kids part 2

Hana: Hi Hi people! Sowwry about the late update I had some family Issues and had to fly over to Kentucky.  
>Hitsuji: Her brother graduated and he asked her to stay with him for a while.<br>Hana: HEY, DON'T BLERT OUT MY BUISNESS!  
>Hitsuji: I was just giving them the reason.<br>Hana: If I didn't say it then why would you?  
>Hitsuji: I just felt like it.<br>Hana: Well whatever It's done now. Anywho~, ON TO THE CHAPPI!

* * *

><p>Now with the Delaware group~<p>

Delaware had taken them into the garden as part of the tour. There were flowers, vegetables, and fruit trees; witch surprised them because America was a fat pig that always stuffed his face when he got the chance. They had even past a giant pumpkin that had the sign, "Everything is bigger in Taxes!"

France decided that while everyone else was distracted he would find a privet place to take Delaware and so he did. They were now under a gazebo surrounded by rosebushes and the sweet smell of perfume. France carefully picked a rose from a bush and handed it to Delaware who shifted uncomfortably.

"For you, my beautiful flower~." He winked at her; a shiver went up her spine.

"U-Um, don't you think we should get back to the others?" She shivered out hastily.

"Hmm, why such the rush? Do you not enjoy my company?" He said looking a little hurt.

Being the nice person she was she didn't want to hurt his feelings so she decided to stay put. "No no, It's not that, it's just that I'm you guide and I shouldn't leave the group so long."

The French man snacked his arm around the blondes' waist and pulled her closer to him. "Who cares about those idiots? Ohohohon, Let's go somewhere so we won't get disturbed, no?"

He began to pull her and she struggled a little.  
>Delaware screamed a lot of things in her head; some included 'O' god if you can hear me… GET ME OUT OF THIS, PLEASE!'<p>

Something quickly dashed out of a nearby hedge and hit France directly in the head and his hold on Delaware dropped. She quickly scurried away.

In the hedge Pennsylvania snickered. He's aim was perfect none-the-less. "Heh, bulls-eye!"  
>~<p>

"Where have you been, love?"

Delaware laughed nervously. "Oh, I go lost from the group, I couldn't find you all." She lied

"Oh, well be more careful. I was worried that the frog had gotten you." He grimaced at that part.

~With Ukraine, Russia, and Belarus and New York

The tour on this end would seem peaceful to those who would glance at this group. There was no screaming, no crying, no loud laughing or talking. It would be perfect for people like Japan or Sweden. But, people who would know the people in the group would find this COMPLETELY WRONG! The day (which is today) Belarus doesn't try to become one with Russia, or when Russia doesn't want someone to become one, or Ukraine cry's over anything is a sure sign that world war III is about to start!

But, there was also something behind this…

~FLASH BACK DANCE PARTY~

"HEY, HEY, HEY! Why do I Get the Comies? I have more important things to do that take some Vodka drinking bastards!" New York shouted.

"So, the more important thing is: going out on the street dancing, Singing and eating hotdogs is that correct?" Pennsylvania said.

"Exactly,"

"Well, unlike you I prefer not to waste my time on foolishness and gluttony." Pennsylvania rolled his eyes at the last part.

New York looked away cursed his older brother under his breath. "Stupid-lying- hypocritical-nerd…" He mumbled.

"What was that?" The older said maneuvering around the younger to get back in his line of vision.

New York smirked evilly at Pennsylvania. "I said I was going to get Ohio to come here and annoy you!"

Pennsylvania grabbed the slightly smaller boy and shook him violently yelling things at him.

"Yo, dude's, chill out!" America interrupted the other twos' fight. "New York, I picked you to do it because, you are the hardest headed one in the family and I know you're more than capable to handle those Comies! Would you want one of your sisters to be put in danger?" America said just as loud as the two just were.

"No but, I don't really want to talk to those people!"

Pennsylvania snickered. "That is the first time those words have come out of your mouth."

"SHUT UP!"

The brown haired boy continued, "If you do not want to speak then don't and talk only when needed. It _is_ really a simple thing to do; not that half the family knows this."

New York crossed his arms and huffed. "Fine, if that's the only way to not start unnecessary talking."

"Look who is talking."

That basically sums it up. For the most part it was actually working… until Belarus jumped on her brother.

"I CANT TAKE IT! It's too hard for me to not hear your voice, Big brother! Mary me so I can hear You wonderful tone!" She bellowed with an angry face.

New York could tell from the look on Russia's face that the man-now-chibi was scared.

"WAAAAHH, G-GET OFF! I DON'T WANT TO MARRY YOU! GO AWAY" He screamed in a way that would match a frightened girl.

"Come on don't fight it! I just love you! Why do you have to be such a jerk all the time? Ukraine, tell him to Mary me!" Belarus commanded to the chibi watching and shaking.

"B-but Bela,I- I can't force h-him to i-if he does n-not want it." Ukrain stuttered.

"Why are you being so useless Sister?" Belarus asked keeping the same face.

At this statement the tiny woman breasted into tears. "W-What, I-I'm useless? I'VE TRIED MY BEST TO BE A GOOD BIG SISTER! I CHANGED YOU DIPPERS AND PLAYED WITH YOU! I EVEN CHEWED YOUR FOOD FOR YOU AS BABIES!"

New Yorks' eye twitched with his nose wrinkled in disgust. 'I didn't want hear that." He groaned to himself. For the next 10 minutes the others had yet to stop their constant yelling. At this point in time New York was banging his head agenst the wall. (America was right about his _hard _headedness. Haha… puns.) 'What is wrong with these people?"

* * *

><p>Hana: So Sowy again about the late update I Hope this makes up for that. Bye-bi!<p> 


End file.
